This invention is related to the field of compositions that can be used to polymerize monomers into at least one polymer.
The production of polymers is a multi-billion dollar business. This business produces billions of pounds of polymers each year. Millions of dollars have been spent on developing technologies that can add value to this business.
One of these technologies is called metallocene catalyst technology. Metallocene catalysts have been known since about 1960, however, their low productivity did not allow them to be commercialized. About 1975, it was discovered that contacting one part water with two parts trimethylaluminum to form methyl aluminoxane, and then contacting such methyl aluminoxane with a metallocene compound, formed a metallocene catalyst that had greater activity. However, it was soon realized that large amounts of expensive methyl aluminoxane were needed to form an active metallocene catalyst. This has been a significant impediment to the commercialization of metallocene catalysts.
Borate compounds have been use in place of large amounts of methyl aluminoxane. However, this is not satisfactory, since borate compounds are very sensitive to poisons and decomposition, and can also be very expensive.
It should also be noted that having a heterogeneous catalyst is important. This is because heterogeneous catalysts are required for most modern commercial polymerization processes. Furthermore, heterogeneous catalysts can lead to the formation of substantially uniform polymer particles that have a high bulk density. These types of substantially uniformed particles are desirable because they improve the efficiency of polymer production and transportation. Efforts have been made to produce heterogeneous metallocene catalysts, however, these catalysts have not been entirely satisfactory.
Therefore, the inventors provide this invention to solve these problems.
An object of this invention is to provide a process that produces a composition that can be used to polymerize monomers into at least one polymer.
Another object of this invention is to provide said composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process to polymerize monomers into at least one polymer using said composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a manufacture that comprises at least one said polymer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a machine that comprises at least one said manufacture.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a process to produce a composition of matter is provided. Said process comprises (or optionally, consists essentially of, or consists of) contacting an organometal compound, a treated solid oxide compound, and an organoaluminum compound to produce said composition, wherein said composition consists essentially of (or optionally, consists of) a post-contacted organometal compound, a post-contacted treated solid oxide compound, and optionally, a post-contacted organoaluminum compound.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, a composition of matter is provided. Said composition consists essentially of a post-contacted organometal compound, a post-contacted treated solid oxide compound, and optionally, a post-contacted organoaluminum compound.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, a process to polymerize monomers into at least one polymer using said composition is provided. Said process comprises contacting said composition with monomers.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention a manufacture is provided. Said manufacture comprises at least one said polymer.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention a machine is provided. Said machine comprises at least two said manufactures.
These objects, and other objects, will become more apparent to those with ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.
It should be noted that the phrase xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d means that the only other items (such as, for example, process steps, and other compounds) included within the scope of the claims are those items that do not materially affect the basic and novel characteristics of the claimed invention.
It should also be noted that the phrase xe2x80x9cconsisting ofxe2x80x9d means that the no other items (such as, for example, process steps, and other compounds) are included within the scope of the claims, except items that are impurities ordinarily associated with a composition, or items that are process steps ordinarily associated with a process.